Rensa
|-|Rensa #28= |-|Rensa #29= Summary Rensa (恋査) is the name given to the cyborg which was created by Academy City's Board of Directors for the hypothetical emergency event of Level 5 Espers rebelling against Academy City, in which case she would suppress them by using their abilities or copying other espers' abilities. Due to the huge production cost, only a single cyborg body was created. Being only a cyborg body, small parts of a person's brain can be inserted into the cyborg in order for them to "pilot" it. There are 40 recorded individuals who were willing to have their brains reduced to a very small portion in order to control Rensa in turns. Only #028 and #029 amongst them were shown in action. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, High 6-C with Black and White Wings, High 6-A by borrowing the Earth's energy | 7-C | 8-C with Railgun, 7-C with Lightning Strikes | 8-B | 9-C Name: Rensa Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Varies on the current "pilot" of the body) Classification: Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Copying esper abilities, Cyborg Body, Vector Control, Dark Matter, Electromaster, Meltdowner, Mental Out, resistance to pain (Rensa can control her pain sensors), limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), and Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities). Attack Potency: Street level physically (Stronger than Touma), City level with Vector Manipulation, Large Island level via Black and White Wings, Multi-Continent level by borrowing the Earth's energy | Town level (Attacks can cause damage at the quantum level and bypass conventional durability) | Building with Railgun, Town level with lightning strikes | City Block level, ignores conventional durability (Attacks can cause subatomic destruction) | Street level Speed: High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed | High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed | Peak Human | Peak Human with Hypersonic+ burst like movements and reflexes | Peak Human with Subsonic reactions Lifting Strength: Superhuman, though it can be augmented with Vector Manipulation Striking Strength: Street Class, though it can be augmented with Vector Manipulation Durability: Street level (Didn't even flinch from Touma punching her in the face), at least High Complex Multiversal level with vector shield, likely at least Multi-Continent level in White Wings | Street level, Town level with dark matter (Resists subatomic attacks) | Street level | Street level, at least City Block level with Meltdowner shields | Street level Stamina: High Range: Few dozen meters, possibly kilometers, one planetary diameter with rotational energy | A few kilometers | 50 meters or higher | A few hundred meters | A couple hundred meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Can recreate the brains and calculation abilities of 6 of the 7 Level 5s, including Accelerator) Weaknesses: Strong magnetic fields can be dangerous to her body so she can't use several applications of Mikoto's ability like her iron sand or hacking, she can only use one esper power at a time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Esper Output Point:' Rensa can freely act as an output point for esper powers, allowing her to use the powers of the Level 5s, from the 1st-ranked Level 5 up to the 6th-ranked one, though she is unable to reproduce the power of Sogiita Gunha due to it being unexplainable. Moreover, she can reproduce and switch into other espers' powers within a 200-meter radius from her. It takes her 0.7 seconds to switch between powers as she deploys her folded AIM receptor from her back, changes the power being used and folds it back. The machinery that allows her to switch between powers is described as "knitting needles," which precisely control the values that which allow her to use other esper's powers. By altering the wiring of her body similar to pulling the strings of a puppet, she is able to reproduce the characteristics of multiple people and therefore switch between multiple abilities. |-|Vector Control = Redirection: Passive application of Accelerator's esper ability. Rensa automatically inverts the direction of any incoming harmful vectors, even if he is unaware of their presence. Vector Control: Active application of Accelerator's esper ability. By touching an object, Rensa can freely manipulate its existing vectors or even apply some new ones. *'Vector Shooting:' By touching an object she can immediately change its movements vectors to launch it at high speeds as a projectile. She can do things like launch metal construction pillars, throw metal containers or cars, and kick pebbles at high speeds. Likely through a similar application, she can propel himself forwards at high speeds. *'Wind Control:' She can manipulate the vectors of the surrounding air and force it to congregate at a single point creating an extremely high-velocity wind. She can use this power to create F7 tornadoes. *'Plasma Storm:' She can even create plasma by further compressing the wind at high speeds in a single point, though this takes some time. *'Flight:' By controlling the wind around, she creates 4 high-powered tornadoes behind her to fly. *'Dust explosions:' If there is enough dust in the air, Rensa can cause a dust explosion. *'Brain Hacking:' By redirecting the electrical signals of the human body he can take 'control' over them and rewrite the memories and personality of a person, though unlike proper mental type espers who can interpret those signals, she needs a previous reference to be able to achieve concrete effects. *'Bloodflow/Bioelectricity manipulation:' By touching a person, Rensa can take total control of their blood flow. She can use this to reverse their blood flow which would instantly kill them. A similar application is manipulating a person's bioelectricity to achieve similarly lethal results. *'Earth Manipulation:' Manipulating the vectors on his feet, she can cause an explosion made of earth and rocks to attack his opponents with a stomp. She can also create gigantic fissures, earth tsunamis and several earth spears to pierce her opponents. *'Rip the skin off of a person:' By touching a person's body, she can rip off their skin instantly. *'Kinetic Blast:' She takes control of the planet's rotational vectors and transfers an enormous amount of that energy into one attack. This attack uses up so much of the planets rotational energy that it slows down the Earth's rotation by about 5 minutes. Angel Mode: *'Dark Wings:' When cornered in a fight or under high emotion Rensa can manifest Accelerator's Dark Wings. In this state, she creates dark wings that seem more like jets than wings as they spray a jet black ink-like substance that seems to swallow the light. Through the input of AIM, she can control vectors that supposedly don't exist as well. The wings themselves are constructed by powers very similar to Telesma, and Index has commented that the wing's power is comparable to that of a saint. The wings are made of a material that is exactly the same as Kakine's Dark Matter. Shee can manifest up to a 100 (100 meters long) wings which can disintegrate matter on contact * White Wings: While trying to protect Yakumi Hisako Rensa managed to manifest Accelerator's White Wings. The wings are likely stronger than the previous dark wings. Her defenses also rise considerably. Accelerator was able to take a large continental attack without his reflection using this power. |-|DarkMatter = Kakine's esper ability which allows Rensa to create and control an unknown material to attack her enemies. It should be noted that the term "Dark Matter" is not to be confused with the true "Dark Matter" which is among the components of the universe. In addition, 'unknown matter' here does not mean matter that has not been discovered by humans but matter that did not exist until it was created by the user. The material she creates defies the Laws of Physics as she desires, allowing her to produce 25,000 different types of energy or turn normal harmless sunlight into a dangerous attack. *'Dark Matter Wings:' Rensa can create six white wings made of Dark Matter that allows better control and the ability to fly. She can also use the wings to attack. They can be several tens of meters long. *'Laser:' Through diffraction of sunlight in unseen gaps of her Dark Matter wings, the light's nature changes to one that doesn´t follow the laws of physics and can be used to burn opponents. *'Wind Currents:' Using her 6 wings Rensa can create gusts of wind strong enough to send a tree flying. *'Explosions:' An unidentifiable blast that has Rensa as its center, Kakine's version was strong enough to send Kinuhata Saiai flying. *'Pressure:' Rensa can create pressure through an invisible force that is strong enough to crush a human. *'Regeneration:' She can use Dark Matter to quickly heal all injuries. *'Dark Matter Beings:' It's likely Rensa can create her own dark matter beings like Kakine. *'Post Cognition:' She is able to cover some area in dark matter to see the events that occurred there, up to a few months ago. She gets enough information about the events to even recreate the humans there including their thoughts. |-|Electromaster = Mikoto's ability, the ability to generate and manipulate electricity and magnetism. Her maximum output is 1 billion volts. *'Railgun:' She can fire metal objects at three times the speed of sound using her electricity. Her railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. *'Lightning Spear:' Rensa has the ability to generate a "spear of lightning" originating from her forehead. *'Lightning Strike:' Rensa can call down true lightning using her ability, regardless of the season. This attack was shown to be powerful enough to cause a city-wide blackout. *'Unique Sensory Perception of Electric-type Espers:' As an electromaster, she is able to sense electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic phenomena. She is, however, able to follow the electric and magnetic field lines using her eyes, something that weaker electromasters are unable to do with their limited power. She takes this ability one step further by analyzing the reflections of the electromagnetic waves she generates, giving her no blind spots. *'Defence Against Telepathic Manipulation:' She is probably immune the effects of telepathic manipulation due to the electromagnetic barrier created by her AIM dispersion field. |-|Meltdowner = Mugino's ability. Electrons have the properties of both particles and waves. This ability allows her to control electrons in that "ambiguous" state of an electron and forcibly stuck them in a third state where it is both particle and wave. When they strike other objects the electrons controlled by Rensa are unable to react either as a particle or a wave because of their fixed state. Normally, electrons have a mass that is close to zero, but because they are stuck or "stopped" at this state they take the form of a seemingly solid object, which has become a pseudo-"wall" due to the "stopped" state, creating a highly destructive beam of high-speed electrons that pierces through a target at the same velocity that it was fired. *'Meldowner Beams:' She can fire beams of destructive electrons which are said to be in a state between particles and weaves. She can shoot 4 laser-like beams or release one concentrated blast. *'Meltdowner Shield:' She can generate round-shaped formations of her Meltdowner to block incoming attacks. The shield annihilates everything that comes in contact with it thus protecting her. She can supposedly also erect a full body barrier to protect herself from all directions, solely a last resort measure. *'Meltdowner Arm:' She can turn her left arm into an energy-like state which can move according to her wishes yet carry the Meltdowner's properties.She can also use her arm as a rocket to move at speeds exceeding Mach 20. |-|Mental Out = Misaki's ability. It is a very powerful ability involving the human mind which includes mind control, reading other people's memories, telepathy, changing a person's personality by means of brainwashing, revelation of feelings, memory elimination, destruction of will, institution of illusions, transplantation of emotions, etc. In fact, her ability has so many applications she usually needs to use a remote control to focus on what application she wants to use. The remotes are just a focus tool and don't have any actual power. Her ability works by manipulating the moisture inside the brain to produce a variety of phenomena. Primarily, she controls the secretion of chemicals in the target’s brain and controls the distribution of blood, cerebrospinal fluid, etc. in the brain. Rather than directly controlling bioelectricity, she changes the conductive efficiency by controlling the fluid that acts as a catalyst for the electricity to flow through. Thus her ability doesn't work normally in people like Misaka Mikoto who can directly manipulate their bioelectricity. It has also been shown that she can somehow prevent the use of powers and movement of other people using the remote. She can take over a person's mind and use his or her body to interact with other people. She has the ability to control up to ten people at once using her full power. She can also control larger numbers of people, but she can only give them simple commands. Using her powers, she was able to give pre-set commands to each student of all five schools in the School Garden and she's able to switch between them constantly if she needs to. In addition, she can remove people's memories just by touching them. She is also able to use her ability on herself and apply mental blocks to prevent Mental Out being used against her, though these blocks only work while she is conscious. She can even use her ability to swap out concepts, like the concepts of limiter release code and self-destruct code, in people's minds, as Misaki did on herself to trick Gensei. She can also use her ability as a form of Psychometry to read residual information left in objects by touching them after taking out her gloves. She classifies some of her abilities in categories to facilitate the repeated use of common mental commands when using remotes, but she's also able to use her powers without using these categories, presumably this requires some more mental focus from her. Some of the categories are: * Category 005: Locates a mental ‘bomb’ set in the indicated individual. * Category 011: The indicated individual must answer accurately to all questions. * Category 030: Leaves the indicated individual unconscious for twenty-four hours. * Category 044: Extracts the past twenty-four hours'/year’s memories from the object she touches with her bare right hand. * Category 081: Can make the targeted individual believe that Rensa is their target and that she is the person standing next to them, or can designate Rensa as the target's "Direct Superior A". * Category 109: The target recognizes Rensa as their ally and immediately eliminates anyone who attacks her. * Category 220: The target becomes afraid of sailor uniforms and wants to eliminate said uniforms if any get near them. * Category 330: Prevents the indicated individual from detecting the passage of time for sixty minutes. * Category 401: Returns the indicated individual’s mind to its state just before a mental ‘bomb’ activated. Key: Accelerator | Dark Matter | Electromaster | Meltdowner | Mental Out Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Cyborgs Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Psychics Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6